Meddling
by Birdie num num
Summary: The Ellimist intervenes to save the life of a young Andalite named Eudrea. Will it have been worthwhile? Or will she prove to be more trouble and hassle than she's worth? Revised!
1. The End of Eudrea

Disclaimer: I am sad, because I do not own Animorphs. But I love K.A. Applegate for leaving so many delicious wholes that us fanfiction people can fill in. Thank you K.A. Applegate! This has some spoilers for Ellimist Chronicles, so if you haven't read that, then, well, you might be somewhat confused...

So go read it. It's good. Really! Probably the best out of all the Chronicles, though I haven't yet read Visser and I badly want to!

Well, love yaz and I hope you enjoy this, and I promise there will be more. Lots, lots more...

Oh and I did some adjustments to this first chapter 'cause everyone was REALLY confused. XD! Sorry guys! It's fixed now, here you go!

Oh and her sister's name is pronounced Deekwa. Just so you know...XD!

**Eudrea**

I clung to the memory of Diqua, my sister. The dear child I had spent most of my child hood with and I still do. I wanted more than anything for her to be back, alive with me. But I knew this was not possible. As my father would never return. As my mother would never return. And so I tried to live my life as best I could. Without them.

I was young still. Independent. I had no husband. My life, it seemed was not going to be any more interesting than this. I almost wished for a husband. Almost wished for one, just to quell the loneliness that grew in my life. People have termed me beautiful, although I don't see how I could be, and I was delighted to hear such a thing. It made me happy, it really did. But I was not pleased with myself, for I felt like I could not have been more useless. I had no children to care for. The grief in my heart would not allow me to make room for a little one. I had no love life- I had courted, but I was always distant during little walks and outings, and I was grievous as well. I guess they couldn't deal with me crying so much. And so they left me.

I was not intelligent, science was not for me. I was not gifted with muscle or speed- forget about trying sports or being a warrior, even if they did allow females to fight now; so that ruled out the military too. I could not find any art to express my pain. Nothing could suffice me. Nothing could destroy the ache within. So I soon wished to leave. To go and rid myself of the world and the world of me.

I kept thinking of her; Diqua.

She was born with only one arm. Like me.

She was sweet.

They adopted her. Our mother never bore any shame for her, or for me. She was just glad to have children.

And our father? He adored us both. Diqua as much as me. He like having daughters. He said we would never leave him, unlike males who grow up and marry and leave. We would be there.

At least, I would.

Father died in battle, as he would have liked. Mother pined away after his death, poor fragile and dependent thing.

Diqua left next. At first I thought there was nothing wrong. Then I knew; she was dying of the same cancer her mother had, orphaning her.

I lost my Diqua.

I mourned her for three years.

Three years I lived alone in that cold scoop, abandoned, unloved; a scoop that had once been warm; with a family that had loved me and doted on me all my life.

All gone.

And it seemed I would live out the rest of my days alone, bitter, in despair.

I just ached whenever I thought of it. My life would be pointless. Wasted.

I decided to take things into my own hands, while I could, before anyone could prey on me, or take advantage of me. Before the government forced me to give up my home and live among the other handicapped Andalites nearby.

Before a neighboring male could show up and demand it of me- the filthy vecol slut.

No. I would not allow myself to be so degraded.

I would be laid to rest, with my family, with my memories, by my own tail, in the afternoon, for that had been the time of day when we were usually all at home. All together. All the best times of my life had been in the sweet late afternoon of day.

I spent what I believed would be my last day thinking- trying to remember all the best times of my life.

And it all came down to one thing-

I had been happiest with my family.

And with no chance to create one of my own, I sought to be with the one I'd already had.

As the suns began to change in the sky, I looked out of the scoop, sitting, towards the small sloope that led down to the field and the small lake where I and my sister had played all of our days.

I lifted my tail blade, sharpened, to my throat...

**The Ellimist**

No! I could not allow her to do this!

Not after seeing all she had been through. Not after seeing her...

One of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. She had the simplicity of my Tree. The eyes of my Star.

I could not allow her life to be wasted...

I could do nothing for my Star now, but perhaps I could do something for this one girl.

In Andalite form, standing behind her, I stopped her tail blade with mine.

**Eudrea**

This was it...

Now I would end it all. The blade's tip touched my throat and...

Was knocked away!

I looked behind me with my eyestalks.

A male stood over me, looking down at me.

**The Ellimist**

DO NOT BE AFRAID. I said softly.

Or...so I thought...

(AAAAAAAHHHHH!) she screamed in terrified thoughtspeech.


	2. The Ellimist's Explanation

Hurray! Another chappie!

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a long time! Who are you, my mom?

**Eudrea**

Suddenly, we were no longer on my home world.

We were in the vastness of space!

And strangely, standing still on a solid platform. When I looked down, I saw darkness and stars.

He stood before me, a strong and powerful Andalite. Yet beautiful. I had never been able to say that about any male before. He had a body like a god, and his fur was very strange - light and it looked very soft. Definitely not a creature accustomed to battle. His eyes were a brilliant green and very sad.

(Please, do not be afraid.) he said again. He couldn't seem to grasp that I was going to be afraid no matter what he said...

(Wh-who are you?) I trembled, scarcely able to speak correctly.

( I am the Ellimist. ) I gasped. _The_ Ellimist? The true Ellimist? The Ellimist of fairy stories? Surely not! Surely it was impossible!

(Wh-what do you want with me?) I cried. Ellimists were supposedly tricky creatures, like fairies who would make an agreement with you and then go back on their word in some way or twist what they said so they could trick you! What did this creature want with me? I had nothing he could gain. If he was attracted to someone as sullen and angry, and especially a vecol as myself, when he could have a pick of any of the females on my homeworld who were probably perfectly willing to run off with an Ellimist, there had to be something wrong with him!

( I... I cannot stand by and watch you destroy your life. You must think, surely. You have a great potential. )

(Ha! A great potential?)

( You do!) He sounded angry now and I felt sort of afraid. (You are worth so much more than you know. )

(How much exactly am I worth? I suppose you could tell me. ) Where was this all leading? I really wanted to know!

(You could...do so much...help so many...) he seemed at a loss for words and desperate for them.

(You just don't want to feel guilty, I guess. But surely you see many females, and males, perhaps even children, take their own lives all the time? What do you do then?)

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. ( I cannot answer you. )

(Well, then, ) I raised my tail to my neck.

(NO! ) he screamed and when I moved my tail against my neck...it cut nothing! My tail wouldn't cut!

(Is this how you would have me live? ) I cried. (With a tail that cuts nothing? Some merciful being you are, Ellimist! )

(Listen to me! ) he shouted, his voice a boom. I trembled. His voice softened. (Just, please, listen. )

(I'm listening.) I said, after a moment's silence. The being known as the Ellimist came closer to me.

(I have control over many worlds. )

(I would imagine so-)

(Just listen. I have control over many races and sentient beings throughout the galaxies, throughout the _universe_! )

I let that sink in for a moment. Amazing. He had control over the lives of...perhaps not only my people, but the peoples in the galaxies surrounding us. Why kind of individual had that power?

Furthermore, why did he, especially, deserve it?

(Why do you have this power?) I asked him, cutting him off. He had been going on about the peoples of the universe and how he watched them each through the centuries. (Why do you deserve it? ) The last question had sort of slipped out. I gasped and felt afraid. Surely he would be furious with some little quadruped questioning his supreme authority...

But he wasn't angry. His eyes actually shone with admiration for a minute.

(I have this power, because of the path that I took. Because of the life that I lived. Because of who I am. )

(Who are you. )

(I am me.)

I wanted to stomp my hooves. He was just being slippery now! (But _who_ exactly are you?)

He smiled and began to tell me his story, which turned out to be a very, very long one. I was able to see in my mind's eye, an image weaving together of him, as he spoke. He was a young creature on a crowded planet. A creature with wings. He had a friend, a female that he loved, named Aguella.

He told me of how his people were destroyed. He told me of how their remnants wandered the universe. He told me of how his ship was destroyed and how Aguella and all the others died. His eyes were full of pain, describing her death.

He told me of being held captive by the creature that called itself Father. He told me of how he had driven into it and destroyed it, then swam to the surface of the planet his ship had crashed on. He told me of how he had built himself up until he contained so many parts.

What shocked me greatly was his story of how he had lived as an Andalite. When I saw his form, I had to laugh. It was a typical Andalite body, nothing like the godlike being that stood before me now. The one he'd chosen was sort of short; he'd chosen this kind of body so that they wouldn't be frightened of him when they saw him.

I was shocked at how he married an Andalite female. I almost cried when he told of how his first child, his daughter, Star, died. Of how he could have had the choice to make it so that no child would ever have to die again through sickness. I was baffled at how he didn't; though I understood his desire not to meddle in the lives of my people. That disease had long since been taken care of with medicine and time and with better hygeine in my times it was almost non existent, only seen in rare or remote places and in isolated Andalites.

And I saw how his wife had made him realize why people kept going. I rooted her words in my head. Even though she knew that the monsters and that disease and hunger could take children, she still wanted to have more.

I had to laugh at the name of his son later on, Flower, who grew up to be chief of the tribe.

He told me of how he fought the being Crayak and how he was destroyed and driven by Crayak until he disappeared into nothingness.

He told me of how he had returned again, this time not to fight Crayak, but to engage with him in a game. A game involving all of the people of the universe as pawns and little pieces that could be moved around, sacrificed, or destroyed for what he called "the salvation of life itself."

I was angry suddenly. Very angry.

(So what do you think you are? ) I screamed at him in thoughspeech, dispelling the images he had painted in my mind. (Some kind of god?)

He flinched from me as I screamed.

(You think you are some kind of savior of the galaxies? You're...you're nothing! You're just another sentient being like me! Who said you have the right to decide who lives and dies? )

He sighed. I'd surely expected him to destroy me. And now that I had seen him, seen all of this, I truly wanted to be destroyed. I didn't want to live anymore. With _him_ in control of the universe? No wonder Diqua, and my parents had died so soon! No wonder I had been left all alone! I hated him with all of me and I wanted him to destroy me.

But he just stood there and looked sadly at me.

( I do not have the right to decide who lives and dies. )

I snorted; huffed and stomped my forehooves once.

( I have only the choice to fight Crayak, which, if you will remember, I did tell you that he plans on destroying the whole universe and all life included in it, did I not? )

( So let him! ) I cried, bitterly. (Why let this all continue! ) I motioned around me. (The Andalites, ) I pointed to my homestar, which I could see now. ( Fighting the Yeerks, ) I pointed to theirs which I could also tell out now. ( and everyone destroying and enslaving eachother all the time! What has it got to be worth living for? )

He sent me a picture of little Star again. Like a blade twisting my heart, the filth!

(That is what is worth living for, is it not? Surely there has got to be _something_ worth living for. Remember Tree's words? Even though the monsters and famine and diseases would take her child, even though she _knew_ that, she still wanted to have another one! Why? Because she had to carry on. And that is what we must do. )

I sighed. (And what do you want _me_ to do about it? What am _I _to live for? )

He looked at me intensely. ( You will help me save life as we know it. )


End file.
